


Brotherly Advice

by Eliyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Defenders (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gen, Relationship Advice, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren prods Bobby into a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the _New Defenders_ area where Hank, Bobby, and Warren were on the team, and Cloud's romantic pursuit of Iceman had yet to thaw his resistance... 
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal February 9, 2012.

 

Bobby was guiding Ms. Pac-Man through a treacherous maze when Warren settled next to him.  
  
"Hi," Warren said. Bobby only grunted in reply; the ghosts were closing in.  
  
A tickling sensation on the back of his neck made Bobby twitch at just the wrong moment, and Ms. Pac-Man met her tragic end. Bobby turned to Warren, who tickled him again with the wrist of his wing and smiled sunnily.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Bobby asked in a painfully polite voice, "Is there something I can help you with, War?"  
  
Warren's smile widened. "Answer two questions." Helpfully, he held up a hand with two fingers extended.  
  
Bobby sighed. "Proceed."  
  
"One: do you remember how it felt when Laynia wouldn't even give the two of you a chance because she was mourning her late husband?"  
  
Bobby closed his eyes in pain. After a minute he replied, "Of _course_ I do." His voice sounded strained to his ears. He didn't go into how he'd felt because Dolly had yelled at him last time he'd mentioned wanting to throw himself off the mountain.  
  
Warren put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Second question: wouldn't it have been _worse_ if she'd turned you down over someone she'd never had?"  
  
Some trick of opening doors elsewhere in the house brought a snatch of voice, Candy calling something and Cloud laughing at it.  
  
Bobby tried to glare but his sudden wince probably ruined it.  
  
"Jerk," he said weakly. "Why'd you have to go and say that?"  
  
Warren shook him. "For your own good. At least let yourself figure out if you like her, Bob. Focusing on what you can't have can make you miss someone _amazing_."  
  
Sighing a loud and much-put-upon sigh, Bobby shut down the Atari, got to his feet, and left to hunt out Cloud. At the door, he paused to call back, "I hate it when you're right!"  
  
When Warren turned to reply, he was hit in the face with a loosely-packed snowball. Ms. Pac-Man was avenged!

 


End file.
